


Something Missing....

by BlankRSlate07



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (Might add more tags later), Angst, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Memory Loss, Psychological Torture, Recovery, Something Missing AU, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankRSlate07/pseuds/BlankRSlate07
Summary: This is based of an old theory in Tumblr.The Zodiac worked perfectly and everything that came from the Rift went back in.....Too bad the Pines went in it too....After 50 years, the other Zodiacs and the townspeople get them back....But they aren't the same after their "Father" tried to fix them while they were in his clutches....Memory Loss, Will ShatteredShall they be able to bring the Pines back together?Or has the damage done by their Father last forever?





	1. Chapter 1

A light blue glow surrounded the Zodiacs as they joined their hands and a great beam shot out of the middle from the circle they have formed. The beam hit directly at the middle of the rift, causing to suck everything that came out from it back in.

“ ** _NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_** ” Bill screeched. He was holding on to the ground to prevent himself from being sucked back into the Nightmare Realm.

Finally. They can rest ea-

“ _What the hell?!_ ” Stan shouted as he suddenly started to float up and slowly get pulled towards the Rift. But it wasn’t only him, the rest of the Pines started to float up and getting pulled in as well. The others were shocked and horrified by this and held on to the Pines tightly to keep them grounded.

“Don’t worry dudes! We got you!” Soos said as he held onto his father figure.

Bill saw what was going on with the Pines and had a flashback.

He was taken decades back. Back to when a teenage Filbrick Pines made a deal with him so that he could have the most extreme life he could ever have.

And Bill did just that. By taking out the teen’s soul from his body and giving it _extreme_ torture. He then inhabited the soulless body, and met a chick named Cassandra or something. When he had Stanford and Stanley, he knew that victory was within his grasps….

….But what he didn’t know that the elder twins and the extra got some of _his demonic essence_ … That means all four Pines here are _related_ to him….They were _biologically his kids_ ….

**_And children should be punished when they misbehaved right? ~_ **

With a cackle, he stretched one of his hands towards the Pines, successfully snatching them away from their friends and said something horrifying and dreadful.

“ ** _TIME TO GO BACK WITH DADDY NOW KIDDOS!!!!~_** ”

He then let goes off the ground and gets sucked back into his Realm. Taking the Pines with him….

0ooo00ooo0

“ _LET US GO AT ONCE CIPHER!!!!!_ ” Ford yelled/demanded as he thrashed in the demon’s grip.

Bill just tsk disapprovingly, “You shouldn’t talk to your father that way Sixer.”

“Ya ain’t our Pops!” Stan shouted at him only for the yellow demon to laugh at him, “Oh yeah! You kiddos don’t know about what _really_ happened!~” Bill used his free hand to tap the heads of the Pines and filling their heads with the memory of the deal he and Filbrick made.

Each of them gained an expression of pure horror and disbelief, “ _N-No!_ Th-This just another trick!” Dipper said, trying to deny it, “ _HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!_ Sorry Pine Tree but it’s the truth! That explains why you love the supernatural so much! That explains why Shooting Star loves the weirdness! _That explains why Fez is so good with conning people! **THAT EXPLAINS WHY SIXER WANTED TO HAVE ALL THE KNOWLEDGE HE COULD EVER HAVE!!!! BECAUSE I’M THE ONE WHO CREATED YOU GUYS! I’M YOUR FATHER WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!!!”**_

They couldn’t believe it….After all this time, the very demon who caused them so much torment was their-

“Nu-uh! You’ll never be our dad!” Mabel shouted at him.

“ _Hmph,_ I am Shooting Star. And I am going to make you guys call and see me as your father sooner or later, “Bill said sharply before getting a malicious gleam in his eye, “All you guys though are _way_ to human for my liking~ Guess we’ll have to _fix_ that!~”

He raised his other hand once more, which is now clawed, and stabbed the four in the chest but not to kill them, but to reach into their souls and make their demon half more…. _dominant_.

The Pines screamed in unison as they felt painful changes happening in their bodies. Both elder twins started to become younger while the younger twins started to become older. Their pupils became slitted, irises disappeared and the whites became yellowish. They also felt their blood literally boiling and that something was inside of it now. Their limbs darken to pitch black, markings started to form from their chests to their necks. 

Ford’s markings were like wires and circuits, colored green and glowing. Dipper’s markings were blue and had leaf designs on them, it looked very realistic too. Mabel’s markings were pink and very glittery, while Stan’s markings were red and shiny.

All four panted heavily when the changes finally stopped.

“Huh, not what I wanted but I guess it will do.”

The demon put them down on a floating piece of rock; the half-demons were too tired to get up due to Bill tampering with their souls just now.

“Still, you guys are _defected_ because of your human parts. But don’t worry~ As your _father_ , I swear to _fix_ you all up and get rid of your _defective_ parts~”

Those words filled them with intense fear and dread. Especially to Ford, he knows what Cipher is capable of and has experienced it himself. But now he and his family were in the Nightmare Realm, his domain. He greatly fears for the lives and sanity of his family, now that Bill promised to _fix_ them….


	2. Broken Dolls

 

##  _**WARNINGS: This chapter involves mental and physical torture, dehumanization, forced killing, masochism, heavily implied rape (I will bold that part for those who don’t want to read it), memory corruption/removal, and forced obedience. If any of these things makes you uncomfortable, proceed with caution. But if any of these triggers you, please do not read.** _

## ~~~~~~~> <3 <~~~~~~~

 

“ _ **AAAAAAHHHHH-**_ “ Dipper’s screams were cut off when Pyronica melted his face off. But it soon regenerated to be mutilated once more.

It has a year now since they’d discovered that they had that bastard demon’s genes in them, but they weren’t going to give and call him “Father”. Not now and not ever.

“ _Had enough yet kids?~_ ” Bill tauntingly said to the bloody, chopped up, yet still alive Pines. They growl at him, sounding like beasts. “Fuck you!” Stan yelled but then screamed in pain when Bill electrocuted him with 1,000 volts of electricity.

The yellow demon let out a disapproved sigh. “ _Looks like they need to learn more discipline fellas!_ ” A loud round of cheering agreement from his Henchmaniacs followed after he said that.

_**~Year 4~** _

The chains rattled as Ford tried to free himself from them. The rest of his family were in giant bird cages watching him, fearing what Bill would do to him.When said demon came, the six fingered, de-aged man looked at him with fury. “What type of torture is this now?” He demanded, his new eyes glowing green.

That glow increased when Bill just laughed off his anger. “ _Oh calm down Sixer! I’m just here to give you some jellybeans!~_ ” The monster beamed and held up a large, clear bag containing said candy.

Ford huffed and turned his head away from the demon. But Bill won’t have any of that behavior. He forced the demon-human hybrid to look at him and started to force feed it to him. And when Ford started to spit them out Bill just forced his fist into the man’s throat, reaching all the way into his stomach and started releasing the candy into it.

The yellow demon kept doing this until-

##  _***BOOM*** _

Ford’s stomach exploded due to being overstuffed with jellybeans.

“ _ **FORD/GRUNKLE FORD!!!**_ ” The other three screamed in absolute horror as they watched his organs and jellybeans spill out onto the floor.

After that day, Ford always got sick when he even looked at a single jellybean…

_**~Year 9~** _

“ _Now kids, today I’ll be teaching you something different._ ” Bill said to the bound Pines. This would not be good at all….

With a snap of his fingers a being that looked like a human if it weren’t for the three fingers, forest green skin, long neck and three eyes appeared before them, bound as well. “ _Since you guys are my kids it’s about time you should start acting like you’re my kids._ ”

A knife suddenly appeared in Dipper’s hand, he looked at it with confused before a horrifying realization dawned on him.

“ _Well, well, well, looks like I don’t need to tell you what you need to do kiddo._ “ Bill said gleefully. “N-No! I-I won’t do it!” The blue colored hybrid protests.

The demon closed his eye and sighed heavily. “ _If you’re gonna be like that…._ ” He teleported behind Mabel and stabbed her in the head with his clawed finger and began to electrocute her.

“ _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_ ” She screeches in intense pain.

“ _STOP! PLEASE!_ ” Dipper begs him. “I-I-I’ll….do it…Just stop hurting her….” Bill stopped what he was doing and looked at the boy expectantly. “ _Well then? What are you waiting for?_ ”

Gulping, Dipper slowly walked up to the being. Trying to avoid seeing their frightened expression as he shakingly raised the knife and stabbed it into their arm. He even manages to slice into the middle of their bone and moved the knife around enough to break it into two.

Dipper hung his head in shame as he pulled the knife out and used it to stab the being over and over again until they were nothing more than a bloody pulp.

“ _Huh, good job but next time make it longer and make them suffer._ ” Bill tells him, some pride in his voice.

_**~Year 14~** _

Bill had been spending more time in training them how to kill, hunt, and torture than torturing them but things weren’t any better. Today was one of those days were they had to go into the demon’s forest and try to survive. Too bad they weren’t at the top of their game today.

“G-Get off of me!” Ford shouted as he and his sib-family tried to fight off the shadows slowly crawling up on them.

Bill tsked. “ _I wanted better from you guys. Guess you aren’t worth it after all._ ” he turned his back at them and started to leave.

“ _WHAT?!_  Y-You’re just gonna leave us out here to die?!” Ford shouted, his left arm has already been absorbed by the shadows.

“ _Of course, seeing that you guys were stupid enough to fall for that trap proves that you aren’t worthy of being my children._ ” The demon said with great disappointment.

They tried their best to get out of the shadows, but the more they struggled, the faster they got sucked in. It was already neck deep; this seemed like the end for them.

Ford spit out the shadows that were going inside his mouth. “P-P-Ple-ase! He-l-lp u-us  _Fa-Father!_ ”

The shadows stopped moving when he said those words and finally slithered away from their bodies as Bill levitated to Ford, his eye leveled with Bill’s. “ _What did you just say Sixer?_ ” He demanded seriously.

“U-Uh…” Ford stutters nervously. “ _Speak up or I’m throwing you all back there!_ ” Bill threatens.

“Please help us Father I said!” The green colored hybrid quickly said in fear and panic. Bill’s eye gained a gleeful looked to it at this. “ _Bout time you called me that! And you’ll all be calling me that from now on understand?_ ” There was no response.

“ _Understand?_ ”

“……Yes…… _Fa-Father_ ….”

_**~Year 18~** _

They were sitting on Bi-…. _Father’s_  arm chair, forcing themselves to watch as he tortured some poor soul. They were having “ _Family Time_ ”. It’s where they just sit around and do nothing as Father either tortured people or dolling them up.

He liked to dress them up in various styles of clothing, makeup and hairstyles. They didn’t stay the same since they always get messed up whenever….discipline or training comes…

“ _Hey kids._ ” He said to catch their attention. “ _I’ve been thinking…It’s about high time you four get real clothes now. Ones that repair themselves even after getting torn or burned off your bodies._ ” They grimace, remembering those types of torture.

They shook themselves out of those memories as Father begins to create two types of clothing. One set was very covering and looked hot to wear while the other-

“That one.” They immediately said, trying to avert their eyes from the other set, It was way too…. _revealing_.

“Awww, I was hoping you’d pick the other ones.” One of the Henchmaniacs, Keyhole, said causing them to scoot farther from them and huddle closer to each other.

Father rolled his eye at them before flicking his hand, their torn up clothes faded into the new ones, and their suspicions of the outfits being hot were true.

_**~Year 25~** _

They had disobeyed Father’s orders again and are receiving punishment. The hybrids were being dragged to the torture chambers, they did not resist since it would earn them a longer punishment time.

Father’s friends chained them up to the walls, once they heard them their cat o’ nine tails, they braced themselves for the pain that will come from it.

“ _And remember kids, **Don’t Make A Sound.**_ ”

##  _***WHIP*** _

“ _ **Hmph!**_ ”

Did-Did that just felt…. _ **Pleasurable?**_

Another whip came and another muffled sound between a cross of a moan and scream. Shock, horror, and disgust coursed through them. They couldn’t believe this actually felt…so  _good_ ….What would Father think of this? Would he be disgusted even more?

It was getting harder and harder to keep their voices down, each one feeling more pleasurable than the last.

“ ** _AAAHH!~_** ” Their moans ripped out of them, they just couldn’t take it anymore. Both their Father and his friends froze when they heard that.

“ _Did you guys just….. **Moaned?**_ ” Father asked in shock. They nodded in shame and self-disgust. “ _Whoo boy! You guys are becoming more demonic each day!_ ” They were shocked to hear him say that in glee. “ _And since it felt good for you~_ ” Sharpening of knives were heard behind them…..Let’s just say they made quite a  _mess_ afterwards…..

_**~Year 29~** _

Singing and dancing. The two things that they actually enjoyed in this hellhole. Even though Father forced them to learn how to, they liked it and often danced and sing in their rare alone times.

But of course, Father found a way to make the things they enjoyed painful since they were masochists now…

He would force them to dance on broken glass, on sticky surfaces that would slowly burn them and on unstable grounds that would break under them and cause them to fall and break every bone in their body.

As well as forcing them to sing until their throats started to bleed and make them drink some sort of concoction that would make them feel as though their throats and mouths were burning.

…..Even so, they still enjoyed singing and dancing…only when Father wasn’t there to ruin it for them….

_**~Year 30~** _

They felt angry today. All the pain and misery he put them through….they hate him…

“ _What’s got your panties in a twist Shooting Star?~_ ” Bill mockingly asked. She just glared at him. “Stop calling me that.“ She growled. He narrowed his eye. “ _Why? It’s your name after all._ ”

“No it’s not!” She screamed with rage and hate.

“ _Then what is it?_ ”

“It’s!….”

But the words died in her throat. It was at the tip of her tongue but it was as if it was slowly slipping back down. “It’s……”

“ _Shooting Star._ ” He tells her and then lists off the males with them one by one.  “ _Your name is Pine Tree._ “ Said hybrid gave him a dirty look. “ _Fez._ ” He gave him the finger as he wrapped an protective arm around his blue….brother. “ _And finally Sixer._ ” Their green colored sibling struggled in the monster’s grip.

It took them by surprise when the monster suddenly lifted them up to his eye level. “ _Enough of this nonsense, you brats need to be taught another good lesson._ ”

He took Sixer first. “ _I never liked it when you always tried to runaway Sixer, let’s fix that._ “Bill grabbed his kicking legs and tore them off in one go. Sixer screamed in pain. Even though it felt good, tears still streamed from his face for he knew that he could no longer dance….

The monster tosses him to the ground and then grabs Fez.  _“I don’t like how you always coddle your siblings after they get punished, they should learn from it, not think that they didn’t deserve it._ ” He took both of his arms and ripped them off in same manner he ripped Sixer’s legs off, now he could no longer comfort his siblings…

Tossing him aside, he took Pine Tree this time. “ _I hate how you gave me those looks from time to time. A child should never look at their parent that way._ ” With a sharp claw, he stabbed the blue hybrid’s eyes and ripped them away from their sockets. He’ll never know if he’s doing the right steps in dancing now….

After he threw him to the ground he took Shooting Star by the throat. “ _And as for you…I’m disappointed that you speak that way young lady. You. My child. Raised your voice at me. **The one who gave you your existence.**_ ” He says and ripped apart her throat. Now she’ll never sing again….

_**~Year 36~** _

Things had gotten harder with their missing body parts. But they’ve managed to adapt. Yet their anger has not yet subsided.

They were getting growing stronger and each day they felt their powers growing, along with their hatred and anger towards their…Father.

Maybe…just maybe they would grow even stronger than him.

Eventually….they just snapped after finding out he was gonna hand them to his Friends to do… _ **things**_. They would not allow it,  _not ever!_

They attacked them head on; it shocked Father and his friends to see that they were actually having a hard time fighting them.

Their blasts, kicks, and slashes caused them much damage. They wouldn’t even obey their Father’s commands in the slightest.

Looking coldly at Father, they were about to deal with the finishing blow if it were not for-

##  _***BAM*** _

Pyronica managed to hit them all in the head, hard enough to knock them out cold.

Afterwards, she helped Bill up. “B-Boss…did th-those brats just ha-have a… _ **Breakthrough?**_ ” She asked in fear and panic. “ _No. No. They couldn’t have. They’re half meatsack for crying out loud!_ ” He said.  “ **But you saw saw it Boss. They didn’t obey you and the only reason why they wouldn’t would be…** ” Hectorgon died down, he looked very worried.

Bill sighed heavily; he had to face the facts. The kids were getting too strong now. They needed a limiter to keep them from getting a breakthrough….

_**_A few hours later_** _

 When the four finally woke up they felt something on their earlobes and that their powers were reduced.

They saw that they were now sporting long chain earrings with yellow triangles on the end. They started to remove them  but…“ _Don’t even think about it._ ” Their hands stilled when they heard Father’s command.

“ _It’s for your own good kids. Since you guys are half flesh sacks your bodies can’t handle all that power._ “ He tells them with a seemingly honest tone.“ _So as your Father I took it upon myself to give you guys two limiters so you wouldn’t explode._ ”

“H-How do-do we kn-kn-know y-you ar-aren’t lying?” Pine Tree said to him. “ _Because I said so, and you wouldn’t want to see your siblings explode right in front of you right?~_ ” That made them still in fear….

From then on, they never dared to thinker with their limiters..

_**Y͞e̷a͞r͠ ҉3̧9  
** _

_**"Stop! Stop! Please just stop doing that to him!”** _

__

_**“It’s too much! You’re gonna suffocate him with you filthy fluids!”** _

__

_**“Look at that! I think the whore is enjoying it!~”** _

__

_**“No he’s not! It’s just his body!”** _

__

_**“What are you doing?….No…No! His eye socket isn’t for that!** _

_**Please….Just leave our brother alone….”** _

__

_**“Alright! Who’s up for seconds?~”** _

__

_**…………..It went on for hours….days…months probably…..we all drowned in their filthy fluids……** _

_**Y͝e͟͞aŗ̴̵ 4͏0͘̕  
** _

They had a life before this…a good life…they tried to remember what it was like…It was so close…yet so far them…Until their Father finally slipped up.

“ _Hah! Great job you did there on **Fordsey** Keyhole!_” Fath-Bill laughed before realizing what he just did.

Right in that moment, a memory was jogged into their minds…and another….and another…

“We remember….” They said in unison, baring Mabel who just mouthed it. Their faces of realization soon turned into white hot fury as they stood up from their kneeling position and attacked the Henchmaniacs’ faces.

They then attacked Bill to prevent him from speaking commands, but the other demons managed to get them off his face for him to command them to stop moving.

The yellow demon rubbed the sides of his head as if he was having a head ache. “ _ **Damn Brats…You just had to remember didn’t you?**_ ” He said with utter contempt. The Pines just growled at him. “Fuck you Bill!” Stan roared.

Bill tsked and suspended all of them in blue chains. “ _I didn’t want to do this since it might break your minds too much but you’ve left me no choice…._ ”

The Pines were too caught up in glaring heatedly at Bill that they didn’t notice the giant needles coming behind their heads until it was too late.

They screamed in shock when the needles jam themselves in their minds and started to electrocute as well as permanently destroying the memories of their old lives.

_Memories of their old lives start to flash before their eyes. Everything was alright until things started to glitch yellow. They witness images of their friends melt before their eyes, lovely times being burned and ripped apart._

_Yellow and eyes start to replace them. An excruciatingly painful throb is felt as they hear a faint voice that starts to get l **ou** d **e** r an **d loud-**_

##  _**bill bill bill bill bill bill bill Bill Bill Bill BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL**  ̵͘ **B̕͘I̕LL̷͞ ̢̢͟B̢͢҉I̡͢͞L̡L ̴B͘͝I̴L̸̴̢L̶͟ ͏̨B̶͘I̸͟L̵̨҉L ͏̶̡B͝I̧͢͝Ļ͏L͘ ͡B̸̢͞I̡͡L͟L̷̢͘ ͝͝B̴͟IL̛L̸̵ B͞I̶͠L̷̢Ļ͘͜ ̨BĮ̛Ļ͠L̢̛͜ ̡BI͏L̢͡L҉҉̴ BI̵LL̛͟͢ ҉B̵I͢L̕L ̧B͝ĮL҉͘L ̡̕B̛I҉͘L͟L ̢̛B̧̛I̶̡Ļ̶L̴͘ ̶B̸͝I̛͡͡L͘͠L͡͏͏ ͟B̧͞I҉͘L̛͟L ͏̴͏B̷̨I̶̶L̕Ļ̸ ҉̶B̷̛I̵̸LL̢̢͏ ̶͢B҉͟I̷͜LL̶̛ ͟B̢I̷͘͟LL̢͘ ͢B̧͏I̧͘ĻL B͟҉I̛L̷L̕ ͟B͝I̧͞ĻL̴͟ ̶B̵̡I̶̛L͟L ͠B̴IL̵̴L ͟͡B͏̡͡IL̢̕L̶̷ ̢B̸I̶̷͜L̶L B̸͜͞I̡LL B̸̷I̷Ļ̵͠L͢ ̶B͞͡I͏͟L̷͢L͝ ̷͟͡BI͢L͏͏L ͝͡BI͠L͟Ļ͘ ҉BIL̶L ͜B̨҉I̕Ļ͠L ͜B̸̢͠I͏̴͡L̸͟L͢͞ ̵̧̕B͏͜͏I̷͟L͏͢L͡ ͠͏̡B̵͠Į̸̡L͏L͝ ̵͡B̕҉I͏͟L͟͡͠Ļ̸͢ ͜͠B͝͠I͘͏LL̶͞ ̸̛͏B͠I̧̧LL ̴͞B̵IL̶L ̶̕B̸I͝͡LL̶ ̵̡BIĻ̸L̷̛ ̴B̛I̵LL̢͘ ͝B̴ĮL̴̵L̵̨ ̡̨B̶̵̨I͟L̷̢͏L ̵͟B͜͞IL̷͟͏L̵͘ ͝BI̶͘҉L͝L B̕͝IL̕L͡ ͞B̷͝I̡L̡͝L҉͡ ̸B̵I͘L̵͟͜L̵̛͟ B̡I̧L̕L̶ ͡͠B҉̧I͜҉LL̨͡͠ ̨B̡̛͜Į͡L͞͞L ͜B̡͜I̶̧L̵͟͡L ͘͏B̧͜I҉͘͡L͢L̨͜ ̨͝BI̢͠LL̸̴̶ B̨ILL ̷̡B̡I̴L̵L͜ ̡̢̢B͟I̶͢L̶͜L̛ B̡̕͘I͢L̕L͟ ͏BI̷Ļ̷L B͏̵̧I̴L̸̕L͡͡ ̛̕B̧I̷L̛͘͜L̷ ͟B͠ĮLL͜ B͡I̴L̡̕L̷̨͜ BI̵̧͞L̡͝L͏͏̶ ͘B͟I͢͝LĻ̸͢ ̶͞B͢I҉L̛͏Ļ͝ ͡B̸Į͢Ļ͜L̵ B̷͢IL͟͜L͡ ̧͢B̶̷̷IL͏͞L ̵B̢IL̶L͞҉͞ ͞B̨I͟͞L͠L ͏B͜I͢͡͡L҉̧͞L̛͢͜ ̷͘B̶̕͠Į̛L͞L̷ ͝BIĻ̴͟L͜ BI̸̴LL͡ B̷͘IL͝L͜͢͟ ̧B͞͡I̷̶L̢L̵ ͘͡B̧͘I̡̕L͘͢L̷̸ B̧IL̡͠L҉͝ BI̧͟LĻ̵ ̶҉BĮL҉҉L B͘I͠҉̴L̨͘L̡ ̷̧B̕I̸͟LĻ ̧͘BI̴͡L̢L̸͞ B̴̢̕IL҉L̨͞ ̵B̵̢̡I̢̕L͞L҉҉ B̨͜I̢L̵L̶̡͢ ̶͠BI̵L҉L B̧͡I̕͠L͏͘L ̶BI̕L̷̛͘L ̨B͠I͟L͢L̡͡͞ B̸̷͟IL̕L̡͘ B̢̡͢I̵̸͘LL҉ B̴I͘͜Ļ̸̛L͘ ͘͠BI͜͟͠L͡L̛ ̷̢B̢͝I̡LL͠ ̵̡B̕I͞L̢͝҉L̛̕͘ B̴̵I̷L̵̛͡L̴̵ ͞B͢I̕LL ͢BĮ̴͘L͟L ̛͞B͝I͟͠͏L̶͘͜Ļ ͝B͜͜I̛͠L̸̨̧L͏ ̨̕͜BI̸͠L͠Ļ͡ B͏͏͢I̧L̨͏L̷̶̕ ̢B̡҉I̛͠҉LL̶̡ B̴̵͢ĮL̵L ͜B͝I̛͠L̕̕L̵̛͜ ͏̡B̶I͜L͢͢͞L̶̷̡ ͡B̡҉I͢L̨L̨̕͡ ̨B̛I̧̧̛L̡͠L͡҉ B̷̧Į͘L̕͢L͝ ̢͢B̢͞Į̛͟L̵̸L̛͞ ͢B͜͜I̸̶L̨L B̛I̶͟͡L̕͟͡L̵̸͢ B͘I͢͡LL ͞BI̛̕L͝L҉҉ B̡͢͞I̧͟L͠L҉̨ ҉BIL̵̸L͜ ͜B҉̴I̶̴L̷̴L҉ ͢B̨I͜͞L̵͏L̕͠͝ ̨B͡I̸̸L̵͠L̷̡ ̵B̴I̴̧L̸͡L̸ BI͜ĻĻ͘ ̕B̨I̷͏L̸҉L̴̨ ̕B̸I̡͏L̨͞L̛ ̴̶BI͢͟LĻ B̡͘I͢L̶͘L͜ B͘͞I̵̛͡L̨̢̕L͢ ͟B̷Į̶L͡L͘͏ ̷̨͢B̴I͢͝LL̷͞͠ B͟IL̨L̸̴͡**  
**̶͞͞ ̸҉**_  
**_͝.͘.̶͢.͏.̢..͘.̷͟.̨̢.͠͠.̴.͞҉̛.̢͠.͏̛͢.͠.҉̸҉.̡͞.͢.̧̢.͘͠.͞.̸̷͞.̸..̢.̵̶.̢͢.̷̷.̕.҉̡.҉.̵.̵.̢͜.͢.̴.͏̸͝.͟.͝.̶͜.̴̢.͏.̨͠.҉.̵.̨͢..̸̨͟.҉͝.̶.҉̛.̨..̸̨.̵͡.͏…̛͢͞.̷..҉͠.̵̛.̕͢҉.̨͞͠.̴͢͏.̕̕.̧͠.̛.͢.͠.͡.̶.̴.̶.͘͞͏.͞.҉..̵̧..̵.̷͢..̶̡.̷̛̕.̸̢..̡.͞.͡.͜͟..͜҉҉.̶̕…͢҉…̶͟.͜.̛.̢̛.̶̡.̛͟.̵͘.͠.̵.̵͟͠.̡̕.̶.̸̧..̡.͢͏̕..̛͜͡_** _.͞.͝.͏̕͟.̷̢…̛.̷̵͢..̕.̛͝.̵.͟͏.̸.͏.̴.̷͜.͏҉.̷̨..͜_  
̵͟͡

The needles finally stop and remove themselves after their job is done. The hybrids heads hung low. A Look of loss, grief, misery, and pain was obvious in their face along with rivers of tears streaming down them.

“ _Now_ “ Bill says firmly. ” _Can you tell me who you are?_ “

“ _ **….Fez…**_ ”

“ _ **S-Sixe-er….**_ ”

“ _ **Shooting Star….**_ ” The female mouthed.

“ _ **P-P-P-P-Pine T-T-Tree…..**_ ”

“ _And what are you?_ ”

“ _ **…..Defective….Children…**_ ”

“ _ **Th-That…yo-you’re trying….**_ ”

“ _ **To fix….**_ ”

“ _ **S-S-S-So we-we-we sh-should b-be g-grateful…**_ ”

“ _ **That….you are…..**_ ”

“ _ **W-Wiling….**_ ”

“ _ **To fix defective children……**_ ”

“ _ **L-L-L-L-Like u-u-u-u-us….**_ ”

Father nods and releases them from their binds. Letting them fall hard onto the ground, they didn’t move, only stayed there in complete misery….

_**Year 45……** _

Father and his friends had started to teach them about etiquette. Things such as cook and other domestic stuff. They were too scared to disobey or make a mistake for it earned them a harsh scolding and punishment.

Father had even burned a locket right over where their hearts were, and when they open it, they’ll see a picture of them and Father posing as one would do in a family portrait.

_But they were nothing but dolls honestly…. **broken dolls** ….that needed to be…. **fixed** ….._


End file.
